sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hyomin - Nice Body Feat. Loco
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Nice Bodyright|200px *'Artista:' Hyomin (T-ara) Feat. Loco *'Mini Álbum:' Make Up *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 30-Junio-2014 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media' ' 'Romanización' Ah yeah You know brave sound Hyomin, roco Let’s do that let me see your body move I love that yeojaramyeon nuguna nochureul wonhaeyo yeojaramyeon han beonjjeum daieoteureul haneyo yeojaramyeon bunmyeonghi sarang batgil wonhaeyo kkumsogui wangjanimeun bunmyeonghi natanal geoyeyo (meokgo sipeun geosdo chamgo) dokhage saraga (apeun geosdo modu chamgo) nan yeppeojil geoya saranghal geoya deo boyeojul geoya nan dallajil geoya you do deserve it nae mommaen nice nice body jalppajin dari ssaekkeunhan heori (give me love, give me love, give me love) nae mommaen nice nice body modu da nollae hanagati banhae ije nareul musi moshaeyo neodo algoisseo ne dari ippeungeo? nado algoisseo chyeodabomyeon jineungeo igigo sipji anha jeogeodo i najeneun sikgonjeung ttaemune nareunhaedeon nareul ireukineun neo machi undonghaneun seoyang nunadeul neo ppaegon da mismishagiman han tongnamu beolsseobuteo uyeoneul gajanghan mannameul sangsanghago ineun nan da jaran kkumnamu namjaramyeon nuguna ireon yeojal wonhaeyo namjaramyeon hanagati yeppeun geol johahaeyo namjaramyeon han beonjjeum yahan saenggageul haeyo geuge nayeosseumyeon johgesseo geuraesseumyeon johgesseo (meokgo sipeun geosdo chamgo) dokhage saraga (apeun geosdo modu chamgo) nan yeppeojil geoya saranghal geoya deo boyeojul geoya nan dallajil geoya you do deserve it nae mommaen nice nice body jalppajin dari ssaekkeunhan heori (give me love, give me love, give me love) nae mommaen nice nice body modu da nollae hanagati banhae ije nareul musi moshae baby na jeongmal himdeureosseoyo oo geudae ttaeme eolmana noryeokhanji mollayo o maepsi naneun seutail gibun joha seumail dangdanghaejyeosseo ijen nado nae mommaen nice nice body jalppajin dari ssaekkeunhan heori (neon nal andalnage hae du nuneul tteji moshae) nae mommaen nice nice body modu da nollae hanagati banhae ije nareul musi moshaeyo 'Español' Ah, sí, conoces el sonido de Brave, Hyomin, Loco, vamos a hacerlo, déjenme ver cómo mueven su cuerpo, lo amo. Cualquier mujer amaría mostrarlo, cualquier mujer se pone a dieta al menos una vez, cuando eres mujer, por supuesto quieres recibir amor, el príncipe de mis sueños, seguramente aparecerá frente a mí. (Tomo nota de todo lo que quiero comer) vivo cada día nocivamente, (afronto todos los dolores) voy a volverme más bonita, voy a amarte más, voy a mostrarte más de ello, ahora, ellos no pueden ignorarme. Mi cuerpo es un buen cuerpo, las piernas soy muy delgadas, con mi cintura ardiente, (dame amor, dame amor, dame amor) mi cuerpo es un buen cuerpo, como si todos se sorprendieran, giran al menos una vez para verlo, ahora, ellos no pueden ignorarme. Incluso tú lo sabes, que tus piernas son hermosas, ¿cierto? Bien, yo también lo sé, cuando las miro lo veo, que no quiero ganar, al menos no por hoy, de todas maneras estás tan hambrienta que te ves como un tronco, de repente, me encuentro con la mejor de las oportunidades y maduro incluso más. Cualquier hombre desearía una mujer así, cualquier hombre, como si fueran todos iguales, aman las mujeres lindas, cada hombre piensa en sexo al menos una vez, si tan solo pensaran en mí, sería genial si fuera yo (Tomo nota de todo lo que quiero comer) vivo cada día nocivamente, (afronto todos los dolores) voy a volverme más bonita, voy a amarte más, voy a mostrarte más de ello, voy a cambiar, lo verás, lo mereces. Mi cuerpo es un buen cuerpo, las piernas soy muy delgadas, con mi cintura ardiente, (dame amor, dame amor, dame amor) mi cuerpo es un buen cuerpo, como si todos se sorprendieran, giran al menos una vez para verlo, ahora, ellos no pueden ignorarme, baby. He pasado por mucho, no sabes cuánto he trabajado debido a ti, mi buen estilo, mi estilo que se siente bien, también yo estoy orgullosa ahora. Mi cuerpo es un buen cuerpo, las piernas soy muy delgadas, con mi cintura ardiente, (me molestas ahora por la forma en la que no puedes alejar tus ojos de mí) mi cuerpo es un buen cuerpo, como si todos se sorprendieran, giran al menos una vez para verlo, ahora, ellos no pueden ignorarme. 'Hangul' Ah yeah You know Brave sound Hyomin, Loco Let’s do that Let me see your body move I love that 여자라면 누구나 노출을 원해요 여자라면 한 번쯤 다이어트를 하네요 여자라면 분명히 사랑 받길 원해요 꿈속의 왕자님은 분명히 나타날 거예요 (먹고 싶은 것도 참고) 독하게 살아가 (아픈 것도 모두 참고) 난 예뻐질 거야 사랑할 거야 더 보여줄 거야 난 달라질 거야 you do deserve it 내 몸맨 nice nice body 잘빠진 다리 쌔끈한 허리 (give me love, give me love, give me love) 내 몸맨 nice nice body 모두 다 놀래 하나같이 반해 이제 나를 무시 못해요 너도 알고있어 네 다리 이쁜거? 나도 알고있어 쳐다보면 지는거 이기고 싶지 않아 적어도 이 낮에는 식곤증 때문에 나른했던 나를 일으키는 너 마치 운동하는 서양 누나들 너 빼곤 다 밋밋하기만 한 통나무 벌써부터 우연을 가장한 만남을 상상하고 있는 난 다 자란 꿈나무 남자라면 누구나 이런 여잘 원해요 남자라면 하나같이 예쁜 걸 좋아해요 남자라면 한 번쯤 야한 생각을 해요 그게 나였으면 좋겠어 그랬으면 좋겠어 (먹고 싶은 것도 참고) 독하게 살아가 (아픈 것도 모두 참고) 난 예뻐질 거야 사랑할 거야 더 보여줄 거야 난 달라질 거야 you do deserve it 내 몸맨 nice nice body 잘빠진 다리 쌔끈한 허리 (give me love, give me love, give me love) 내 몸맨 nice nice body 모두 다 놀래 하나같이 반해 이제 나를 무시 못해 Baby 나 정말 힘들었어요 오오 그대 땜에 얼마나 노력한지 몰라요 오 맵시 나는 스타일 기분 좋아 스마일 당당해졌어 이? 나도 내 몸맨 nice nice body 잘빠진 다리 쌔끈한 허리 (넌 날 안달나게 해 두 눈을 떼지 못해) 내 몸맨 nice nice body 모두 다 놀래 하나같이 반해 이제 나를 무시 못해요 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop